Mythica
Mythica: its a really nice room to hang out in, with helpful regulars and mods that keep trolls away. The owner of Mythica is Aerys, who used to be on often, but has since moved on to better things. EDIT:''' Aerys has returned!! She's on very frequently these days and back in the swing o' things :D '''Motto: A room that caters to the adult and/or mature users. Full of geeks, nerds, daemons, and other assorted beings. Update: Alas, Adventure Club is no more. With KoR being ousted from power the room was temporarily managed by Aerys before it was removed. Aerys now owns a room called Mythica. Moderators acidflamedragon (acid/flame): His visits to Adventure Club are relatively infrequent, usually as the "hotkey" mod some regulars summon when in need. Sometimes he visits for a short check-in (he appears to be a 'nomadic' mod at times) and to exchange pleasantries with familiar mods. Another friendly and helpful sight of the room. Aerys (Aerys): This mod may not be the most patient with unruly sorts, but she's yet to display harsher tactics by banning user accounts for any length. Aerys has nothing against idle chat and sometimes enjoys participating in conversations for a good stretch of time. An altogether pleasant user, she's both an effective peacekeeper and helpful to new users. Also let it be known she's a woman (or "Devil Lady" (She is after all a Daemonic Faerie)), not a girl. Birdy51: '''Probly gonna get mad at me for removing his old description. The newest mod in Mythica, he's been sick recently and hasn't been on much. Get well soon Moddy! <3 OTW '''Benchem (Bench): A regular of Adventure Club long before becoming a mod, and since roams about Kong while using AC as an alleged 'home base'. As a mod, he's somewhat patient with unruly users, less harsh in penalties and prefers less dramatic warnings and final words, helping to keep the chat mood from dropping. As a chatter, he has a friendly disposition and follows many trains of conversation at once. Demaldon (Dem/Melondad): This mod has been on kongregate for quite a while, and is practically never seen outside of Mythica. He is an avid fan of shooters, and likes puzzle games too. Usually a patient and understanding person (i think....) he'll be glad to help you with games and other things if he can. Is notorious for killing chat, earning him the nickname "CK" (Chat Killer). He isn't the most talkitive person, but when you catch him in a good mood, he is teh uber epic awesome. XOXO-OTW. Best ninja in mythica -Fayt0135- KMAE (KMAE): Officially joined in August 2008 and quickly started developing games. He became a mod in May 2010. He may not produce the most, but tries to make each game better than the last and is currently trying a variety of genres. KMAE dropped off the face of Kong from Jan. - Feb 2009 when he got a career job after having graduated in May 2008. Back now, you can find him playing when he should be developing. KMAE is married. (Sadly) KnightofRa (KoR): Though a much less frequent sight these days, this user is practically a Kong Legend, easily immortalized by the slew of 'clone' names made by his many discontents (and sometimes fans). Having stapled the metaphorical use of a "Ban Hammer," his response to undesirables is swift and unforgiving. Even after the implementation (and strong encouragement for use) of the "Silence" mod feature, he's not shy to altogether ban repeat offenders and has been known in the past to effectively 'banish' particularly bad users by allowing only a number of seconds for them to leave before penalizing. This harsh reputation has swung both ways, positively through the praise of peaceful users and negatively through the uprising of Trolls. R.I.P. KoR lightsun (light): One of the epic anime-loving mods of the Mythics. He usually changes his avatar quite frequently. He's retaken a place in Mythica after his leave to La Quincenera, and we're glad to have him back. He's an understanding mod thats more of a regular with mod powers. He is awesome, how could you dislike him? Lilith_The_Dark (Lilith): Lilith is KoR's wife and has become a much less frequent sight as of late, usually only appearing in response to users' summons that KoR relays to her. It is generally believed that her job and household work results in her absence, though there have been hints that she dislikes visiting due to the abundance of Trolls and otherwise negative/annoying users. Does not enjoy being called "Lil" or "Lilly." Vanstrom: '''A sometime serious mod who has been a game reviewer. Awesome guy. Mostly active in Mythica or playing some other games like BO or WAW ect. for edit lawl '''Tronsta (Tron): A moreso casual user than some of those listed above, he seems to keep to Adventure Club most of the shorter time he's on. He's quick to dispatch Trolls, though rarely does so with demanding or harsh acknowledgment. He claims to be 100 years old and is appropriately the friendly and less energetic chatter. Apparently he can display short bursts of anger, but it's extremely seldom that someone/something angers him to any extent. xXPoeXx (Poe): He comes Bottled Regulars 2krewlop: Didn't really understand his old description...so he changed it, therefore announcing to the world his slight (yet understandable) confusion. aclockworkorange: '''Amanda Lee Robertson. Thats right, female. Go flirt with her now. '''andreycalvo: '''Quite a n00b, but he has an epic "Sensei", OnTheWing. Can be VERY annoying at times. Loves YGOTAS alot... '''AngryCyc: The very definition of BAMF. This cat is the official Developer of the Adventure Club, meaning if there is a game that should be made, he'll make it. It might not be GOOD(cough, Kongredate), but it'll be funny. And hell, who else is gonna put your sorry name into a game? Yeah. Furthermore, he will be running for Kongress for the state of Texas. Y'all should vote for him in 2015. artrebel: artrebel is a rare kind of man. he is deathly afraid of capital letters yet is a grammar Nazi as well. no matter whar you do, dont pester him about his lack of apostrophes. he lives in mythica and unless there is a good discussion going lurking is his favourite past time. whatever and we do mean WHAT EVER you do, do not argue the negative effects of cannabis with him. he will win. Blade_Dancer: Some guy in world (Earth), from wok75 "night person,hope his leg gets better soon he's in crutches" Has a funny haircut. Gareth is epic, he's a cool guy. He can't give us underage kidz advice on the womanz tho, only having one girlfriend ever, and they're engaged. Btw, she's hot. Recnad is still awaiting a call from the Pentagon to discuss the rumors of being an alien terrorist with an undead army at his disposal. Boardingrl (BG): She has been an Adventure Club regular since April 2008. Usually happy, but tends to vent a lot. Loves to just hang around and be stupid. Tends to sing a lot, mostly 80's with her favorite - Timmay. Gets annoyed quite easily, but loves to play around with trolls, like feeding them cookies. As long as your nice and respectful towards her - she will be nice and respect you back. Friends with many others. BrimstoneVomit: Adventure Club is his only room of choice. Perhaps the sorriest sap of the lot, this elusive character acts as though genuinely disapproving of anyone, though he enjoys seeing this positively as an "equal opportunist" persona. His 'humor' is often cruel and typically taunting, especially when acknowledged by the undesirables. Feeding trolls is an occasional guilty pleasure. He loves gettings hugs, and being patted. Be sure to love him all up. He's quite cuddly. He is also the notorious musician who shares his music frequently with the chat. CloudStrife243: A regular who likes to be on about once a day. Focuses on chatting with new people and acquainting them. Ultimate Goal of Kongregate: To become an AC mod. Enjoys being called Cloud and doesn't like Strife, 243, or CS. Also resents the other Cloud user (hahahaha). Also hates the 'Sonny' rave. It's not that great, is it?!?!? coronatim: AKA Timmay, is one of the older gamers who frequents the Adventure Club. Coronatim is a friendly user even to trolls, never afraid to step in and take the blow or let himself become the butt of a joke, he has become the official Black Sheep of the AC. While not busy with a game coronatim can be found scheming with SirNo0b over a new get-rich-quick scam, singing 80's rock with Boardingrl, or most likely begging Aerys for snacks while she tortures him with thoughts of sugary delicacies. dadsman: a huge miami dolphins fan who may rarely talk in chat but has been on for awhile, and is interesting to hold a conversation with. you may also see his girlfriend, N_and_R_4_life, on the chat, so dont be afraid to chat with these reserved regulars. Deamon Abati: Currently serving in Iraq as a combat engineer, Deamon is probably the bravest of us all. He is a cool person to be around and is known for his "tackles", (he tends to tackle on sight!). A really helpful person as well and a hell of a good friend. Deamon also loves games...a lot Dragon_Of_Ra: He frequents other rooms from time to time. His Main Rooms are Dystopia and Adventure Club. He is also very friendly, and very helpful with games, unless he hasn't played them. He likes for the room to be kept in order. He also calls the mods when things get out of hand. He also made his first game recently: Maze Game v1. DStarfire: A relative newcomer to the scene, he spends most of his time lurking, but is always ready to pounce on any girl that walks in. EdwardsSoulmate: has recently changed to XxBroken_AngelxX for people taunting her name. a once was, now is not Twilight obsessed girl who is scarcely found outside of Adventure Club. a very enthusiastic person who is quick to help get rid of trolls and "KongreDaters." elemental156: '''Once I told him his name was on a Wiki site, he said "OMG NO WAI". Lots of people respect the guy. '''Eltee: is awesome... or so he claims. He spends most of his time playing defense games or chilling in Kongregate Chat while playing poker. He is also very quick to mute trolls. Fayt0135: A Adventure Club/Mythica Regular. Loves Gaming and hates to be bored.When a troll passes by Mythica he will tend to protect Mythica or make fun of the troll. A netural rule follower and wishes to make his own epic rpg...Sits in Mythica 100% of the time and loves the chat as if it's home.Can be a great story teller on the right genre. He Loves Anime,Chocobo ,and Mudkipz and if you diss them you will suffer a painful death...mentally. Currently playing Final Fantasy...for the 2nd time. Gamergurl900: Is a very hyper active video gaming girl who loves to be called GG for short. Even though her hyperness can get her into trouble she always listens to the mod's and obey's all the rules. She is very friendly to everyone in the AC but is terrified of trolls! She is also a huge Chuck Norris fan. Say a Chuck Norris joke and she'll say one right back at you. One this to keep in mind while in the chat room is if you say "Maddness?" She'll say "Maddness? THIS IS SPARTA!!" If you say "sparta?" She'll say "sparta? THIS IS KONGREGATE!!!" And lastly if you say "Kongergate?" She'll say "Kongergate? THIS IS ADVENTURE CLUB!!!! RAAWWWWRRR!!!" But if you say "Adventure Club?" She'll be mad at you for weeks. A good thing to keep in mind is that she is against Kongredating, meaning that she doesn't date people over kongregate. One last thing to keep in mind is to never provoke her to be more hyper after she's had an energy drink or a soda. >XD (Oh yeah, also, did we mention she's hyper as hell?) Godsped: Ninjapuppy for life. Cool, almighty, awesome, and "Pizzalicious" Gosilla: A close friend of GG - fondly called Porkulus around LIVE, he loves Kongregate, almost as much as he loves cheese....and boy does he love cheese. He's also very happy that he was able to beat anybody to any Godzilla-related name! Grejarra: A kind and funny regular who is an avid (and left handed) drummer who is very proud of his proffesion and very serious about his music. He is practically never seen outside of Adventure Club, and is quick to lend a helping hand to stop troll invasions, and will mute people who annoy him. also is known to share farfetched ideas and stories in chat to make everybody's day better with a quick laugh. you can occasionally note him talking about Heavy Metal (such as BFMV and KSE) and is quick to argue those who oppose his views. Also, one of a couple guys with a really long and information packed profile. GrumbleGuy: A jerkface panda who has a tendency to massacre piñatas ignore the chat on account of focusing to much on the playing of the games. Who does he think he is, Seriously? Is secretly resentful of not having the nickname "gg." Is openly resentful of having the nickname "Grummy." Hammyobob: (Hammy) A long time regular from the Adventure club, he never leaves this room.. He is also a guy who uses way to many smilies, but is very nice nevertheless. He loves to chase off trolls by playing at their own game in whispers, that way no-one knows what his techniques are for chasing them off. Is friends with most of Mythica's regulars, and loves to make alts just to re-get the badges that he has earned. *Is most likely playing EE if you see him :D* Heliarc Has but one room, Adventure club.Doesn't believe gaming should be limited to kids and is an avid game junkie.Dislikes RP'ing in the chat.Enjoys helping people out and troll free chat. JackOfHeart Jamesthetracker: Until a few minutes ago james as he is known to many of mythica's residents didn't realise he could add himself onto this page but now he knows and he has started his bid for world domination starting with this wiki page... on a lighter note he used to be called patchitt until he realised his surname wasn't a very good username. JDCAce: A relatively long-time resident of Adventure Club, JDCAce has little to no patience for trolls and other griefers. It is said he has muted half of Kongregate. When asked why so many, he responded "Why so few?" He has been known to step into chatroom brawls to help settle the situation, thus earning him nicknames such as "mod wannabe" and "mod lover." JDCAce is most notable for his use of correct grammar, including capitalization and punctuation, at all times. The only time he will ever break his grammar is when he greets Hammyobob, and calls him "Bobbayy" KlinH4xx0r Has been with Adventure Club from late 2008 summer and appreciated every second spent in it. Now, after a pilgrimage through many foreign rooms, he has heard the news about the fate of AC and thus joined Mythica. Can be very friendly or very raspy, depending on a number of random things, including how many times he got camped, how many jokes did he read or how phat his lewt is. Isn't very helpful with newbies and has been known to hate trolls, though sometimes he secretly unmutes them to see the squirm at the might of a Mod. Is an avid gamer, likes Strategies, RPG's and INTELLIGENT FPS's or those with a really nice setting. Also hates Fallout 3 to the point that people who talk about it in his presence might find a 10mmEC bullet between their eyes. KnightofArtemis (Artie): '''A friendly girl who's on just about everyday. Got a twisted sense of humor and a passion for puzzles. ;) Smart gal who can really play a keyboard like there's no tomorrow. Also known as a for Adventure Club regular and KoR's daughter :) (KoR, KoA... see the resemblance? She certainly has his eyelashes lol). Got a bit of a temper, but her bark is bigger than her bite so don't let her fool you. Started gaming in late June of '08 and took a break for about a year, but is now an addict once more. :P '''konqq (Konqqy): a really nice person, and a helpful one at that. konqq is a creative person, making up stories that make us all laugh. He also will lend a helping hand if the room descends into the chaos of a troll infestation! yay konqq!! =D LittleDud3 Livigal1 LordBahaii369: '''Aerys' husband, not much is known about him as he rarely comes in or only come's in when Aerys is in the room. '''Maks Mangoes: '''Doesn't come around a lot. Followed SairaJayn around a fair bit for some time. '''MastaG metsfan12694 Mohawkman122: '''He's just some creeper who for no reason at all leaves for months at a time and returns to become a regular for a few more. For some reason he has friends even though he's demanding and tends to be a Grammar Nazi. He likes to troll Fayt's Tinychat RP but tries to be nice on Kong in hopes that he'll become a mod. Everyone knows that'll never happen. '''onelasterwonder: OnTheWing Commonly referred to as "Alexx", "Wing", or "OTW", he has a mind of is own and has fairly many "Onii-Chan's" or big brothers in chat, including Demaldon, Birdy51, and KMAE. He never actually plays games on Kong, you'll usually find him on the 'game' "Idle." He's usually playing Minecraft with his bud Evravon86. outlawson: '''Pure awesomeness. OwnageKing1: Leeroy frickin' jenkins. Thats right boys, tremble in fear.' '''qwertykool:' Loves gaming and wishes to make friends with anyone who doesn't offend him. He hates trolls and is good friends with LucasiTheKitty and Xentaros. Hates rude or inopropriate chat but loves to have others express their own opinions. Loves to join in on Role Playing Chat Games. racerchic: '''Drag races. So awesome. '''Ramkumar: '''From outer space arose this creature who called himself "Ramkumar". Can be found frequently in Mythica and is friendly, adopt him! Trolls the trolls, but it's okay, because he finds us all attractive. '''rms04: '''Left adventure club/mythica and now resides in the red bucket. Sometimes makes a rare appearance when the red bucket is overrun with trolls. '''RyoSin SairaJayn: An interesting person who may or may not have short patience. Also female. Also on facebook SBDman ScionofLight SgtWantCuddles: Claimed that "it would be the epitome of arrogance to write your own wiki entry" and yet here he is. Named his Kongregate handle after his (now deceased) cat, which he named off a previous gaming handle, figuring it would be disheartening to have your flag captured - or be shot - by "Sgt. WantCuddles." Has a job and a wife, and loves them both. Collects Kongai cards fervently, despite never actually playing the game. Loves to share his pest control stories with chat. simple rocker SirNo0b lol falcon punch Smidget: Cool enough to be in this wiki. Reported to be a "smexy beast." part of the mass conspiracy against artrebel and is nicknamed smodget. SonofLoki SwordKnight SystemP: '''Is Hammyobob's long lost rival, early during the days of Adventure Club they would race to get points by completing badges; or rating games. He never spends his time in AC anymore and is usually off roaming the other chatrooms of Kongregate. '''TemnyjKorol: It is a rare sight indeed to see him lurking anywhere but Adventure Club. Prone to random outbursts, and an even more random mind frame, you can be sure that most conversations with him will result in an "entertaining" dialogue. Generally a nice, helpful guy, he does what he can to ensure an enjoyable Kongregate experience for everyone... Unless there's a troll in the room. Baiting Trolls is a favourite past time of his... TemujinGK thegreatgto: ''' '''TheLaughingMan twobirds1stone UndeadNecro: Words from fellow Mythica Regulars..Godsped: "Spazmatic, Insane, and Freaky...I mean super awesome" Outlawson: "Zombie awesome Funny" Artrebel: "erm...Strange, dead, ZOMBAI!!!"KlinH4xx0r:" funny, friendly, sadistic". Has been Lately Cranky -Fayt0135 "He's a douche, but a farkin' epic douche."-OnTheWing Unimarobj Varilian Xentaros: One of the Adventure Club's several resident females, Xentaros embodies the loving nature of Huggle Queen, giving these things that are "like hugs, but better" to nearly everyone in an effort to spread joy. She may be found, at the time of this writing, ignoring chat and drooling over the multiplayer word game Farragomate. xeroII XxTsuBazAxX: She is online on Kongregate almost every day, for 3 or more hours usually. She likes playing Adventure/RPG games, sometimes playing the odd puzzle game. TsuBazA is Always in Adventure Club. HellHawk: One of Mythica's most skilled players. Tends to play Puzzle related games or ShellShock. He has a sick sense of humor and won't provide any sympathy in a time of need. Not Yet Regular Hot Games (or use to be) in Mythica TDP4 - No one in Mythica really knows what it means but its a good shooter game that we play time to time. don't get irritated when your a low level. just keep trying! Everybody edits - I guess i could put it as in drawing but its a fun game that requires you to think. its level editor lets you draw things if you put your mind into it. also we play this time to time. Tyrant '''- A card game that isn't like Yu-Gi-Oh! it is fun. Btw expect it to be boring if your looking for something action paced!. Trolls (Leave out Descriptions) '''FunkHerb BIG_DIZZLE1 bladesoffire cheesybacon396 cvizzle598 futstriker lajinn5 pilarodevils Raephire Future Games Wall-less Maze (And Other Cool Things Too)-''' Hard to describe the concept... Imagine guiding the mouse in such a way that every individual direction and choice leads to a different action, event, combination, storyline, etc. We're talkin Nuckin Futs things here... Could possibly be hand drawn. '''2nd Person Shooter- The worlds first Second Person shooter game. Should pretty self explanatory.... haven't figured out how to make it fun yet :/ 'Mythica Signature' ' ' Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes